


You're Still Here

by Korosai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mute Frisk, Okay maybe not, PTSD, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is emotional, Reader knows ASL, There will be no smut-, first fic on here lmao, intense plotline, it will be very long tbh, lots of fluff tho, reeeeeeaaallly uncomfortable scenarios, slight swearing ever now and then, tags will be updated throughout the fic, yes it's supposed to be vague, yes the first chapter is supposed to be like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korosai/pseuds/Korosai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your journey through the underground had been very...destructive. Broken souls, frightened monsters, scattered dust, the works. Your journey starts by meeting him, in the 'judgement hall'. An intense battle goes on, every bit of power you could muster was unleashed against him, but that didn't stop him from running sharp bones through your body until your HP got to 0. Your determination filled him with the strange power that he had once feared, and before he knew it, he had done it.</p><p>He had reset the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still Here

Judgement Hall.  
You snickered at the name carved on to the bronze plaque before you. You knew what came next. **_Him._**  
Sans the skeleton was a... well let's say he was a bit of a joker. His outfit choices were enough of a joke already. Blue hoodie, black gym shorts and pink slippers? It was already hilarious and there hasn't even been an obvious pun yet! Your eyes laid steady at the knife you held so firmly in your hand. The dust of countless monsters you had slaughtered before reaching this golden point once more, had covered your body head to toe. He was the reason why you were here.

You had a soft spot for the skeletal monster, the way his face flushed a light blue when you stroked his cheekbone. The way the magic he possessed would spark unintentionally whenever you gave him a seductive wink as you walked past his station. It was so...relaxing knowing you could do anything you ever wanted to him. You knew you could reset if you regret. Heh, Sans would've loved hearing that...well that's what you thought anyway.

You had seen this world rise and fall so many times by your hands. In some timelines you had killed everyone and everything that ever got in your way. In other timelines you had spared and befriended everyone who had come across you, your bright eyes and your kind smile had one their hearts over in a flash. You had killed everyone countless times. You had befriended everyone countless times. You had heard them all scream out your name before you ran a dagger through their torso. You had heard them sing out your name joyfully as you played charades and the brothers' house every other weekend.

Breathing in a fresh lung full of air you stepped into the hall, being overwhelmed and nearly blinded with the golden light that had done wonders to ease your rising anxiety. You knew the outcome of this scenario. You had seen it before many times, except that look he gave you from the far end of the hall. You had never seen that look before. He was trembling, on the verge of tears and didn't seem to have any will to fight you. He seemed rattled, like this had happened to him 5,986 times already. Not that you were keeping count.

Coming nearly face to face with him, he had no dialogue, he had no will, he had no determination. This would be far too easy of a win, so you smiled at him, brushing the back of your palm to his cheekbone before sliding your hand to his chest. You pressed three fingers onto his jacket, pulling at it and focusing immensely on the blue fabrics secret. His soul. He didn't move, he didn't retaliate, he was deprived of any hope. You kept tugging at his being, pulling and pulling. Like a fisherman, you had to reel in the catch before letting it go once more.

Pulling and pulling, it did nothing. No noise came from the skeletal figure. At this point, you were seriously considering whether or not he was alive because it was getting pretty ridiculous. With one last attempt, you focused your being onto his, pulling and pulling the drained soul out of his body. Summoning enough determination, there was a slight blue glow emerging from Sans' chest that lit your eyes up. Raising a hand, you felt yourself drawn in, wanting, no... _needing_ to touch it at least once. Stroking a finger down the side of the heart, you had cause a slight reaction from the skeleton before you. For the first time in this timeline, you had seen him do something genuine! Even if it was a slight moan...

Getting back on track, you touched it lightly and held your hand's position there, watching him jerk back and forth repeatedly before he...woke up...?  
He was...  
Sleeping...

'Of freakin' course.'

His 'eyelids' rose to reveal two hollow set of eye sockets that strangely reminded you of a deep vast void that one could spend eternity floating around it. A sudden slap of realisation hit you across the face as you realised he painted over his eyelids so he could sleep before your arrival.

" *well kid, you fell for it, didn't ya? "

With a raise of his hand, white bones emerged from the ground within a blink of an eye. A sharp poke was enough to make you aware of what he was doing, before he brought the both of you into a close and intense battle scenario. The room around him, the both of you, everything there had turned black and white, as if you were in an RPG game from the surface. The only thing that showed colour was your soul and his now glowing eye that seemed to have bursts of fire-like magic dancing freely from it.

With every turn you swung your knife at him, waiting for him to be hit. You have gone through this fight so many times, most moves were perfected and memorised mostly through muscle memory. Gaster Blasters, side bones, teleportating screens, moving platforms. Each one had been practised over thousands and thousands of times.

Looking up, it had been minutes since the fight had started. Sans definitely appeared to be rather exhausted at your repeated acts of violence toward him. You both were down to 1 HP, and from your memory you knew this was where he would give up and fall asleep but from the strange surprise beforehand, you knew something quite odd would be in store for the aftermath of your battle.

Like usual, Sans had began to drift off to sleep and you had to break out of the small constricting 'action box' as you called it. It was already slightly cracked the scratches and near broken edges from the intensity of the battle that just broke out, but that didn't stop your determination from moving the box near the 'FIGHT' button below. This was one of the most important parts of the run you had attempted, there was no way to screw it u-

" *kid. "

Glancing over to the exhausted skeleton, you sighed a long and heavy sigh before crossing your arms and started moping in front of him. His deep voice broke out a chuckle, stepping forward, back into the bright golden world that had surrounded you before. His eye however did not disappear, in fact it faintly shined as he tried his best to hide his exhaustion from plain view. You knew it. You could guess what happened next. This is what you have been waiting for.

After this you could be free. 

You wouldn't need to fight any more.  
  


So you let the bones run straight through you and break your soul.  
  
  


It didn't hurt, but you felt a sense of joy.

Your now lifeless body laid in front of Sans, the now emotionless skeleton with no smile plastered onto his face. There was no reset, there was no change, the world seemed the same. Glancing down at you, he swept your hair off from your face to reveal such a young peaceful expression. There was no soul occupying your body, there wasn't even a tiny shred of life left in your eyes, and that was the worst attack Sans could deal with, but it didn't kill him like he wanted. 

Inspecting the now unconscious body in front of him, he knelt down to maintain eye contact with the lifeless human, the lights in his eyes keeping at a normal stability despite shaking and occasionally fading from existence before reappearing in a flash. Something about this scenario just didn't seem right to him, there you were, dead before him and he felt...heartbroken. Breathing in and out deeply, it took him a few moments to recollect the thoughts of the battle that had just occurred between the two. 

Through his eyes, you were still there, you were still with him. As if, you were still holding on somehow through your determination but that couldn't be, now could it? He didn't want you to be gone, he didn't feel the need for you to be eradicated from the world, just _this_  world. You had caused this world so much grief through your actions. You never showed mercy, you never showed any thought or even the slight glimpse of empathy for the poor monsters that inhabited any of the areas of the Underground.

_Laying down next to your body, his eyes planted themselves on the roof, his hands slightly intertwined with yours. In his mind, this was the only moment of piece within this timeline. He felt somewhat determined. Laying his head back his only wish now was to reset._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's it!  
> Yep! Well if you enjoyed this I will be sorry to say that I can't update for a few more days because I am a really slow writer, and on top of school etc, I don't think I can fit in time to write! This is one of my shorter chapters, usually chapters will be a lot longer and detailed then this but it's meant to be VERY vague huehue. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked it ~!
> 
> Tumblr if you wish to receive updates on this fic and smol hints: www.tarokin.tumblr.com


End file.
